


Shore Leave Arrangements

by scarscarchurro



Series: Pride Prompts 2018 [13]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Compliant to AOS or TOS, Everyone is Trans until proven otherwise, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 10:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14914043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarscarchurro/pseuds/scarscarchurro
Summary: Terran holidays were spectacular occasions on the USS Enterprise. Huge parties often went back to back due to the vastly different religions aboard the Enterprise. Of course no holidays were as popular as Halloween.Pride Prompts Day 12: Shopping





	Shore Leave Arrangements

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I just really love Halloween stuff and any excuse to make a gay shop that doesn't exist that is run by Bat like aliens. *sleepy finger guns* enjoy.

Terran holidays were spectacular occasions on the USS Enterprise.

Huge parties often went back to back due to the vastly different religions aboard the Enterprise. 

Of course no holidays were as popular as Halloween. 

Spock found out fairly early on in their relationship that Jim absolutely adored the holiday of Halloween. 

From the non-regulation black cat socks that had ‘no candy’ printed on a white stomach to those non-regulation skeleton undergarments that peeked out every so often and that Spock had seen on occasions where they were off duty.

In fact Jim seemed to always have something Halloween related even when it wasn't near the Terran month of October. 

There was even a stuffed animal bat that Jim cuddled into the night.

Which was adorable, but the creature was ratty. Clearly an old item Jim had had for years. 

It even smelled of Jim. He clearly never washed it.

Even if Jim had, the creature surely would tear apart, but Jim loved it. 

They were in Jim’s quarters, Spock at the desk working on his padd, Jim reclined in bed with the stuffed bat, glasses perched on his nose, and a paper book between his grasp. The cover read ‘Welcome to Night Vale’ in thick white cursive letters on a purple background. 

It was unusual to see his partner reading anything but a romance novel or William Shakespeare.

“Damn it,” hissed Jim as he shifted. He marked the page, and picked up the stuffed creature. “Hey, Spock?”

Spock took in a sharp inhale and blinked. “Yes, Jim?” 

“Do you think I should retire Star here?” asked Jim. 

It was still quite illogical to have named a stuffed animal, but who was Spock to judge?

Spock bit his lower lip. He knew it was time to put the childhood treasure away when Jim could no longer sew its worn thin fabric skin. He knew it had been time when the galaxy print of its wings dulled and faded. 

“Perhaps it is time,” muttered Spock, “but that is up to you.” 

Jim frowned and put his glasses down before cuddling the creature close. “... Maybe I can find a new Star when we go on shore leave next?” 

Spock frowned. “Logically you will not find a stuffed animal similar to a bat. So the chances of finding-” 

Jim curled tighter around the animal. “-I understand, Spock, forget I asked.”

Spock felt his side clench and ache. He rose from the desk and walked over to the bed where he sat and placed his hand gently on Jim’s knee. “I will… as you say, keep my eyes peeled-” 

“No- it- it's fine, Spock,” rushed Jim and he scooted away from Spock’s touch. 

“Do not say it is fine when it isn’t.” Spock frowned and returned his hand to himself. “I am trying to say that we will find another one and I apologise for, as one would say, jumping the gun.”

Jim frowned and scooted back closer toward Spock. “Next shore leave?” 

Spock nodded twice. “Next shore leave.”  
…

Next shore leave was scheduled to be on a star base. The first thing Spock did when they unloaded onto the base was head to the shopping department of the base. 

It was clearly not Halloween back on earth, and it was clearly not Halloween here. 

The shops were simple, quaint, there was an antique shop, but they didn't have any stuffed bats. 

Neither did any other of the tiny knick knack shops have them. 

Spock frowned and furrowed his brow. Shopping should be easier than this. 

“You there!” shouted someone from an open shop door. The glass of the shop was tinted black but the outside was decorated with various pride flags. 

But that wasn't what caught Spock’s attention. 

It was the fact the owner was looking at him and waving their arms about. “You look like you're looking for something.”

Spock was also staring, because the owner had long clawed hands and large ears that glowed with the star dust of galaxies and space. Spock walked closer and furrowed his brow. “I am,” admitted Spock. 

The owner grinned and held the door open for Spock. 

The inside of the shop was colorful compared to the outside and everything was either Pride themed or Halloween themed. 

Spock blinked as he entered and looked around the shop slowly. 

“Take your time, things range from 3 credits to ten credits, depending on size,” informed the owner.

“Thank you,” said Spock as he walked in deeper, closer now to a display that had moderately sized stuffed animals. 

Most were bats, but there were black cats, and pumpkins colored like pride flags. 

It was a little overwhelming. 

Spock found two soft bats who were pinned together. One had the colors of the Asexual flag sewn into its ears while the wings were the color of the demi-pan flag swirled in a galaxy print. The other had the rainbow sewn into its ears and the Demiromantic flag sewn into its wings. 

They were perfect. 

He bought them. 

The cashier threw in some complimentary starfleet shirts. “For the bats,” they said with a wide grin. “Some people like to dress them up.” 

Spock furrowed his brow and paid. “That sounds illogical.” 

They smiled and laughed. “Have a nice day.” 

Spock nodded and left the store with a black bag of the bats. 

Shopping was a success and Jim loved the bats. He even dressed the ace one in command chartreuse and the gay one in science blue. “Next time you gotta find one for Bones.”


End file.
